


Wish

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Criminal Improv Series - Criminal Improv Comedy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So very niche! so Criminl is a monthly improvised murder mystery. David Reed played the detective last time. Nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So very niche! so Criminl is a monthly improvised murder mystery. David Reed played the detective last time. Nothing belongs to me.

DI Green has very few wishes, not like he’s got a genie or something, but instead that he’s pretty much content with his life. He wishes that he was a better singer, and that he had to solve less weird crimes, but mostly he wishes that he doesn’t have an incurable need to solve one crime and then move on to the next. He should really be able to arrest people for cocaine production and distribution whilst solving a murder, but he can’t. His arrest rate would rocket, and people would surely thank him but he can’t seem to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Next criminal will be on the 26th of September and the forth monday of every month after that at The Miller London Bridge.


End file.
